Tales of the Civil War
by Hanz Gewher
Summary: A collection of intertwining stories featuring characters created by the readers that I intend to use to show the different sides of the Galactic Civil War. Application in the first chapter. I'll accept apps through PMs or Reviews, I don't mind. P.S. The application is kinda squashed for some reason, hopefully I can fix that soon. Rated M for violence, cruelty, etc.
1. Character Application + Extra Info

Ayo, it's me, Hanz Gewher, back with another story I probably won't follow up on for three decades.

This is a Star Wars SYOC story 'cause I have fuckin nothing else to do. Sue me.

I'll write the character application below along with my character's application.

Now, this is relating to my other stories and any future projects. If you don't know I have two other fanfics. Histrionia, a Tokyo Ghoul story, and Idle Hands, a Dishonored story. While I would like to follow up on and continue both of these stories, I honestly lack the motivation to do so, not to mention I'm extremely with both school and other work. Also, I tend to write my stories on a whim so you might see a lot of unfinished stories on here. Anyhow, I should probably get on to the application so I guess here it is.

BASIC INFORMATION

Full name:

Pronunciation:

Nickname(s) or Alias:

Gender:

Species:

Age:

Birthday:

Sexuality:

Alignment (Imperial, Rebel, neutral or other;i.e. bounty hunter, etc.):

Opinion on the Empire:

Opinion on the Rebellion:

Planet of birth:

Currently lives:

Languages spoken:

Relationship Status:

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

Height:

Weight:

Figure/build:

Hair colour:

Hairstyle:

Facial Hairstyle:

Eye colour:

Skin/fur/etc colour:

Tattoos:

Piercings:

Scars/distinguishing marks:

Preferred style of clothing:

Frequently worn jewellery/accessories, if any:

HEALTH

Smoker?:

Drinker?:

Recreational/prescription drug?:

Addiction/s?:

PERSONALITY

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears/phobias:

Favourite colour:

Hobbies:

SKILLS

Talents/skills:

Ability to drive operate other vehicles?:

HOUSE AND HOME

Describe the character's house/home:

Do they share their home with anyone? Who?

Significant/special belongings:

CAREER

Level of education:

Qualifications:

Current job title and description:

Name of superior (optional):

COMBAT

Peaceful or aggressive attitude?

Fighting skills/techniques:

Special skills:

Weapon of choice (if any):

Weaknesses in combat:

Strengths in combat:

FAMILY

Parents names:

Are parents alive or dead?

Is the character still in contact with their parents?

Siblings? Relationship with siblings?

Other Important Relatives:

Partner/Spouse:

Children:

Pets:

BACKSTORY

Backstory:

Other info?:

My OC, who's going to be described quite soon will make his debut in the next chapter. Hopefully.

BASIC INFORMATION

Full name: Rowan Lunaiak

Pronunciation: Ro-un Luun-ayek

Nickname(s) or Alias: Lunar Boy

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Age: 25

Sexuality: Bisexual

Alignment (Imperial, Rebel, neutral or other;i.e. bounty hunter, etc.): Imperial

Opinion on the Empire: Sees it as the sole voice of reason

Opinion on the Rebellion: Sees it as the epitome of the term 'suicide'.

Planet of birth: Coruscant

Currently lives: Star Destroyer _Inscrutable_

Languages spoken: English, Binary

Relationship Status: Single

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

Height: 6"3

Weight: 152.7 lb

Figure/build: Tall and athletic, with strong legs.

Hair colour: Dark brown

Hairstyle: Undercut

Facial Hairstyle: Clean shaven

Eye colour: Pale blue

Skin/fur/etc colour: Lightly tanned

Tattoos: None

Piercings: None

Scars/distinguishing marks: Burn mark on right collarbone

Preferred style of clothing: While he loves his TIE Pilot uniform, he usually wears a plain black Imperial uniform

Frequently worn jewellery/accessories, if any: Piece of jagged amethyst on a string around his neck

HEALTH

Smoker?: No

Drinker?: Yes, but only celebratory

Recreational/prescription drug?: No

Addiction/s?: No

PERSONALITY

Personality: Patient and analytical, but also bitter and resentful

Likes: His TIE Fighter, plain old Coruscant whiskey, flying

Dislikes: Rebels, anyone who beats him in a competition, the minutes-long wait leading up to launch

Fears/phobias: Drowning, getting left behind

Favourite colour: Red

Hobbies: Chess (or the Star Wars equivalent anyway), flying

SKILLS

Talents/skills: Piloting, observation, accuracy

Ability to drive operate other vehicles?: Can drive, can fly most one or two man space vehicles

HOUSE AND HOME

Describe the character's house/home: Basic Imperial living quarters

Do they share their home with anyone? Who?: No-one

Significant/special belongings: His makeshift necklace

CAREER

Level of education: Imperial

Qualifications: Pilot, Officer and Stormtrooper

Current job title and description: Squad leader of the Crimson TIE squad

Name of superior (optional): General Coneri

COMBAT

Peaceful or aggressive attitude?: Aggressive, but patient

Fighting skills/techniques: Hand to hand combat, basic sidearm training

Special skills:

Weapon of choice (if any): SE-14r

Weaknesses in combat: Lack of primary weapon, lack of infantry combat experience

Strengths in combat: Situational awareness, highly accurate

FAMILY

Parents names: Mary and Mike Lunaiak

Are parents alive or dead?: Dead

Is the character still in contact with their parents?: Obviously not

Siblings? Relationship with siblings?: One brother, still in contact but with little face to face contact

Other Important Relatives: None

Partner/Spouse: None

Children: None

Pets: None

BACKSTORY

Backstory: Rowan was born into a normal Imperial family on Coruscant and lived with his older brother for the most part because, since his father was a troop transport co-pilot and his mother was an officer, they were rarely home. When Rowan was 15 and almost ready to join the flight academy, both of his parents were killed in the Battle of Scarif, while in orbit. After this, he became more focused and observant, eventually becoming a stormtrooper, then an officer and eventually a TIE Pilot. Now he serves the Empire to bring order and peace to the galaxy.

Other info?: None

Alright, alright, I'll admit that the backstory was pretty boring but keep in mind that I was having caffeine withdrawals at 5:30 when I wrote this whole thing so don't blame me.

Blame the coffee.

As some of you will know, I don't have a schedule so I can't guarantee specific update times.

Auf Wiedersehen, mein freunds


	2. Rowan : Pilot

Fondor Shipyards

Rowan strode through the grey Imperial-made corridors of the Star Destroyer _Inscrutable,_ helmet in hand with a permanent look of indifference on his face. As he walked to the hangar, he was joined by two other pilots from his squad. Zeres was pale and short with light brown hair, fresh out of the Academy. While he was young and small of stature, and was often teased for it, he had proven his skill as a dogfighter on many occasions. Elise was as talkative as ever, commenting on the two of us as she did every day. She was medium height and athletic, with sun-kissed skin and black hair. As soon as they saw him they caught up with him and Elise, unrelenting as she was, commented on him snarkily.

"You forget your cup of caf today, captain? You're not looking too good."

She slapped the back of his head playfully with a hint of a smile on her face. Rowan scowled for a second before it gave way to a smile. They continued on towards the hanger where they found the remaining two members of Crimson Squad. Phillip, whose dark hair shone in the white light of the shield that kept the hangar airtight and safe. His skin was the colour of caf and his green eyes pierced into anyone he looked at. His eyes were friendly now as he put on his black TIE pilot helmet, the chromed black headgear reflecting the cold white light. Anna was small, but she had strong arms and an affinity for tricky maneuvers that usually got her pursuers killed. She was sitting cross-legged atop her TIE Fighter's cockpit, her helmet resting beside her, her pale blonde shoulder length hair unmoving as she eyed the three of us with her turquoise eyes, head resting on her fist. Rowan looked at them all and asked simply,

"Ready?"

They all nodded and put on their helmets before hopping into their TIE's. They took off and flew out into the vacuum of space where the recognizable screams of their TIE's ion engines were silenced.

"Remember, this is just a routine patro-"

Rowan was cut off by a Mon Calamari cruiser coming out of hyperspace directly above them, X-Wings, A-Wings and Y-Wings already speeding out for battle. Rowan tightened his grip on the TIE's controls.

"Weapons free."

Rowan quickly targeted a Y-Wing, locking onto the bomber and slicing through it with bright green laser fire. His enemy-lock alarm went off, meaning that he had a pursuer. He spun his TIE around, but instead of seeing an enemy ship he saw a charred wreck. Anna's TIE Interceptor flew past and Rowan could tell there was a smug grin on her face. Rowan sped through the shipyards, shooting down enemy fighters and preventing the Rebels from accomplishing anything other than destroying a few easily replaced TIEs when his comms started buzzing.

"Inferno Squad, reporting for duty."

A hint of a smile flickered on his face.

"Inferno Squad!" Rowan thought, "Heh, we're going to decimate them now!"

"Crimson Squad, you will engage enemy starfighters while our bombers prepare. On my mark, you shall protect the bombers on their mission to destroy that cruiser's engines and hijack it."

Rowan sneered underneath his helmet as he responded.

"Understood, General Coneri. The Rebels don't stand a chance!"

Rowan flew around the _Inscrutable,_ searching for targets, his eyes, hawk-like and predatory, flitting from starfighter to starfighter before finally spotting a pair of A-Wings flying into the cargo bay of the shipyard itself. He chased after them, swerving to and fro to avoid crashing into a fuel container or something of the like. He locked onto one of the A-Wings and fired a proton torpedo after it. The torpedo spun and spiralled as the small fighter tried to avoid getting blown up, but when the pilot attempted a U-turn the torpedo punched through the glass of the cockpit and smashed into the pilot before exploding in a fiery inferno. The remaining fighter swerved out of the cargo bay and into empty space. He pursued, but quickly lost sight of his prey. His alarm went off again, meaning that the A-Wing had spun around him and swapped places with him. He dodged a concussion missile and laser fire, trying to think of a plan. Then, an idea popped into his head. He started overcharging his TIE's blasters, hoping against hope that the A-Wing wouldn't score a lucky hit while he charged his weapons. The blasters finished overcharging and he cut his engines, tilted downwards and started firing. The lasers fired so fast that they cut off A-Wing into three pieces that floated for a few seconds before exploding. He punched the air with a silent "Yes!" and flew back to the Inscrutable, where the bombers were now launching from. Rowan and the rest of his squad formed a circle around three bombers. Other TIE Squads were forming up on other bombers while they transported their payload to the soon-to-be immobile cruiser.

A/N: Hey, it's me, Hanz. Again. Here's the first chapter of my new Tales story featuring my character, the TIE pilot Rowan Lunaiak. I really don't have anything else to say, so I guess I'll say Tschüss!


	3. Rowan: Pilot Pt 2

Rowan's TIE Fighter screamed with energy as it maneuvered it's way around the charred wreck of an X-Wing fighter. The three bombers below him broke off from the formation as they neared the Mon Calamari cruiser and circled around the huge ship to get a clear shot of it's engines before releasing their payload. Blue, orange and pink lights shone in the blackness of space before hitting the engines and detonating, completely destroying the ship's engines and hyperdrive. Rowan and his squad followed the bombers as they flew to the ship's side and shot their boarding pods filled with stormtroopers into the cruiser's hangars and loading bays. Crimson Squad split up and entered the cruiser from multiple entry points to assist the boarding parties. Rowan flew into a hangar and used his TIE's blasters to pick off some of the remaining Rebels before landing and leaving his fighter. He hit the ground and drew his sidearm, the stormtroopers already leaving the pod with blasters raised. Rowan hurried over to the party, quickly finding the captain of the group.

"What are your orders, captain?"

The stormtrooper looked to Rowan before saluting.

"Hello, sir. Our orders are to sieze this cruiser and kill any who resist. We are to take the rest as prisoners for interrogation."

The stormtrooper turned back to his men and started marching. Rowan tightened his grip on his blaster's handle and followed close behind. First they cleared the hallway leading from the hangar to some type of cafeteria. The room was trashed from the impact of the bombs and there was an unconscious rebel on the floor amidst the fallen trays and overturned tables. Two stormtroopers broke off from the boarding party to pick up the rebel and carry him back to the hangar. Rowan and the remaining soldiers continued on through the cruiser. They entered into the main set of hallways in the center of the cruiser where they met Zeres and his boarding party. Zeres had four missing stormtroopers, but he explained that they had found two rebels and taken them prisoner. They moved on, Rowan and his party going towards the bridge and Zeres with his party moving down to the brig. They got to the door of the bridge and got into formation while one stormtrooper planted a small breaching charge on the door. He detonated the charge and the door opened, albeit with a blackened square cut out of it. Instantly the rebels inside started firing. Rowan took cover behind a stack of large grey crates directly in front of the door. He readied his SE-14r and leaned out, firing three shots, catching a rebel in the chest and abdomen. One of the stormtroopers threw a smoke detonator into the room, filling the room with a thick, grey fog. Rowan switched on his helmet's thermal vision along with the other stormtroopers. They came out of cover and fired simultaneously. Rowan saw four of the remaining seven rebels go down with fatal wounds, leaving just two soldiers and a general. Rowan shot one soldier in the neck and the stormtrooper captain behind him fired several bolts into the other soldier's torso. The commander, who was, surprisingly, a Duros, surrendered immediately, allowing the stormtroopers to grab him and drag him from the bridge. The stormtrooper commander contacted his superior while Rowan contacted the rest of his squad.

"Zeres?"

"Present."

"Anna?"

"Present."

"Elise?"

"Present."

"Phillip?"

"Present."

"Squad is accounted for. Return to your TIE's, do a brief circle around to clean out any stragglers then regroup at the Inscrutable. Understood?"

His squad answered simultaneously.

"Understood, Squad Leader."

He rushed back to the hangar, catching a glance of the now-conscious prisoner cuffed and lying on the floor.

A/N: Well. I forgot that I already had this damn thing written. I hate myself.


End file.
